Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display includes a matrix of pixels with each pixel circuit including an OLED having variable luminance in response to electric current. In the typical configuration, a pixel is composed of multiple sub-pixels to render various colors. In this case, sub-pixels included in one pixel will respectively render different colors.
The sub-pixels include driver circuits that may be designed with different electrical characteristics for various reasons. For example, when one pixel includes a red color sub-pixel, a green color sub-pixel and a blue color sub-pixel, a capacitance formed in an OLED of the green sub-pixel can be greater than those formed in OLEDs of the red and blue color sub-pixels. Such a difference in the capacitance and a difference in magnitude of electric current required for emitting light can cause an undesirable difference in the timing of the light emission. Here the time difference is defined as the difference between the time when current for emitting light is supplied to the OLED of each sub-pixel and the time when a corresponding OLED actually emits light. This time difference can result in a phenomenon known as color dragging.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.